The vast majority of pallets made in the world are constructed of wood. Typically, wood is relatively light weight, strong, and commonly available in virtually every market and infrastructure in the world. Pallets are typically a reliable method of moving large, heavy, or consolidated products through supply chains using mechanical means (i.e. Fork lifts or pallet jacks). Because pallets are handled by these mechanical means, the pallets need to be robust enough to handle being moved by forklifts. Broken and damaged blocks and stringers are a common occurrence with pallets.
Shipping costs often depend on weight so a small decrease in weight over many loads may result in a substantial savings. Dimensional weight may also be used where weight and volume are correlated so that a reduction in volume results in a decreased shipping cost due to decreased dimensional weight.